From DE 10 2006 038 759 A1, a light guide for vehicles is known, having a light coupling section for the coupling of light into a light guide and a main section for the distribution and coupling-out of the light along an extension direction of the light guide. On one hand, the main section has a front side, on which the coupled-in light is coupled out into the environment. On the other hand, the main section has a back with decoupling elements, on which the coupled-in light is diverted into the direction of the front side. The section for the coupling-in of light is shaped so that the coupled-in light converges within the main section to form a focal line. By this means, a more homogeneous illumination of the light guide is achieved in comparison with the ellipsoidal contour of the section for the coupling-in of light known from DE 199 24 411 A1, or resp. with an embodiment of the section for the coupling-in of light in shape of a lens known from DE 10 2009 054 543 A1. However, a focusing of the coupled-in light, namely in the focal line, does also occur, so that undesirable brightness maxima occur within the main section of the light guide.
Therefore, it is the task of the present invention to further develop a light guide for vehicles so that an improved homogeneous illumination of the light guide is achieved.